


Dragons and Shinobi

by Okamidragon



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamidragon/pseuds/Okamidragon
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke find themselves in the middle of Kaiba's new tournament after a jutsu goes wrong. Will Kakashi and Sasuke be able to survive the tournament and find their way home?
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Flashes of light momentarily broke through the darkness which shrouded the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi felt his sandals sliding in the dirt as he was pushed back from his opponent. His eyes quickly scanned the training grounds, hoping to catch another glimpse of his opponent. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi repressed the urge to curse. He had to regain control. In his fear, he had gotten sloppy, panicked.

He took a deep breath, feeling the burning pain of his tired muscles and the nasty gash in his chest. Every breath felt like his body was ripping wide open. This is bad, he thought to himself, pressing his hand against his vest. The blood was soaking through his clothing, and he could feel it running down his stomach in warm beads.

His students were not fairing much better. Naruto, the knucklehead of the group, was struggling to pick himself up from the ground. His knees buckled and back down he went. He cursed loudly, slamming his fist into the ground before attempting to get up again. Naruto had never been one to just lie down and give up.

Placing his hands on his knees, he made a guttural growling as he pushed himself up. “Alright, you creep,” Naruto panted. “You’re going down this time, for sure.”

“Naruto, don’t get carried away!” Kakashi called out. But there was no stopping him once his mind was made up.

Gathering his strength, Naruto darted forward. His eyes narrowed as he began to weave hand signs. Perched on top of a tree branch, his opponent watched Naruto curiously.

Naruto propelled himself up the tree with his chakra. Clones popping up in smoke all around him. “You’re mine now! You four-eyed creep!” the Narutos yelled in unison.

His opponent pushed up his glasses, giving a small laugh. “Naruto, you are too predictable.” He grabbed the wrist of the closest Naruto and threw the clone at the others. Bowling into each other, the clones exploded into large puffs of smoke, leaving the real Naruto falling down the tree as he lost concentration. 

He hit the ground hard. Dazed, he remained on the ground, staring up at his opponent.

“Naruto,” Sakura screamed. “How did you possibly think that was going to work against Kabuto?” While her words rang of anger her body language betrayed her true feelings, fear. Her hands were up to her chest, folded together as if she was praying. Blood and dark bruising covered her left cheek but other than that, the kunoichi remained unscathed.

Kabuto dropped down from the tree and picked Naruto up by his shirt.

Kakashi took a few steps forward but Kabuto looked at him and tsked. Shaking his head, he removed a kunai from his weapons pouch and held it close to Naruto’s throat. “Come any closer and you will be down one student.”

The jonin came to a stop. He couldn’t risk that…

“Err, why you little,” Naruto growled, finally coming back to his senses. His eyes were beginning to turn fire red. The whisker birth marks on his cheeks darkened, becoming more pronounced on his pale skin. Fangs were protruding from his mouth, making him look like a rabid animal. Red chakra began to slowly swirl around them, so strong that even Kakashi could feel its heat.

“Sorry, Naruto,” Kabuto said, pressing his fingers deep into the pressure point on Naruto’s neck. Naruto’s eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head as he lost consciousness, the red chakra fading with it.

“The only thing we came for today, I am afraid, is Uchiha. You are only getting in the way,” Kabuto frowned, looking at the boy for a moment more before tossing him away as if he was nothing more than a doll. He then turned his attention on his true target.

Sasuke was fighting another sound ninja, dodging his blows and looking for an opening.

“No!” Sakura shrieked, her fear quickly fading into rage. “You leave him alone!” Throwing three kunai, Sakura ran forward. 

Kabuto merely dodged them and then jumped back. A smile spreading on his face as he took out some more of his own kunai.

Finally landing a hard hit on the ribs of the sound ninja he was facing, Sasuke managed to knock him back. He then wheeled around to see where Sakura and Kabuto were facing off. Trap after trap, Kabuto meant Sakura’s attacks equally. It was clear from the bemused smile on his face, he was only toying with her. Sakura would meet her end the moment Kabuto decided he had enough.

Sasuke grit his teeth. If his team didn’t do something fast, then they could kiss their ninja careers and lives goodbye.

Just as Sasuke took a step forward to go aid Sakura a chill wind swept around his body. His skin crawled as he heard the unmistakable hissing voice slither over the training fields. “Kabuto, we need to end this now.”

Kakashi clenched his fists as Orochimaru’s slender form came into view. The Sanin’s eyes slowly went over Sasuke, taking in every detail. His lust was almost palpable. It made Kakashi sick. “You snake,” the jonin growled, “get the hell out of our village!”

“Heh, heh,” Orochimaru chuckled, tuning his wicked stare to Kakashi. “Well, well, don’t you look like you have seen better days. Don’t worry, this will be over soon.” The sanin’s eyes turned their attention on Kabuto.

Kabuto nodded, muttering, “right.” He tripped another trap, causing a net to rise up and wrap around Sakura. The ends were being held down by heavy stones. Desperately, she began chipping away at the heave rope with her kunai knife, but the chakra infused rope only dulled the blade.

Kabuto smiled to himself. Once this jutsu was cast, his master’s plan would be in motion. The ninja world would never be the same again. They would be pioneering a new and greater generation of ninja. All after this one moment.

Weaving intricate hand-signs, Kabuto forced himself to focus. One wrong move and the jutsu would fail. Sasuke had to be theirs, he was the key. 

Darting forward, Sasuke threw a shuriken at Kabuto. He is mine.

“No! Sasuke, stop!” Kakashi yelled. He ran forward, hoping to cut Sasuke off. Fear twisted his stomach, making him feel sick. If Kabuto’s jutsu landed, there was no telling how catastrophic the damage would be and Sasuke was mindlessly running right into it.

Kabuto felt his hand slip on one of the hand signs, but anxiousness drove him to finish the task. His need to please Orochimaru would lead to consequences that could take more than courage to overcome.


	2. The Boy

_I can’t let him get away with whatever he is planning,_ Sasuke thought as he raced towards Kabuto. He grabbed a kunai out of the hoister attached to his pants.

“Sasuke, stop!” Kakashi’s voice was frantic, almost pleading, but Sasuke ignored it. He was tired of being told what to do or that he wasn’t strong enough.

Throwing the kunai at Kabuto, Sasuke hoped to distract him, but Orochimaru merely stepped in the way and deflected it.

“Alright, Orochimaru,” Kabuto breathed, holding the last hand sign, “I am ready.”

“Good, then cast the jutsu and get it over with.” Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto muttered some words that Sasuke couldn’t hear. It didn’t matter anyway, Sasuke was determined to stop him before the jutsu went off.

He pulled back his fist, ready to throw a punch when a blinding light came before his eyes. It startled Sasuke, causing him to lose his footing. He fell.

Kakashi, who was almost to Sasuke, prepared to catch him but the boy dissipated into the air. Kakashi slid to a halt and looked around, alarmed. In his search, he failed to notice a second beam of light heading towards him.

“Kakashi sensei!” Sakura screamed. “Look out!”

Before Kakashi could respond, he felt a powerful force hit his entire body, knocking him backward. Chest tightening from the shock, Kakashi struggled to breathe as he flew through the air. He tried desperately to regain control of his body, but he was losing the mental battle with his own fear. He felt as if lightning was running through his veins, constricting his muscles and resulting in cramps so bad he thought his muscles were going to snap from the strain.

Resigned to his fate, Kakashi closed his eyes, hoping that by some miracle, his landing wouldn’t cause him to severely break something.

A few seconds went by and it struck Kakashi that he never hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see a rainbow of lights flashing and blending before him. They were beautiful but dizzying and Kakashi felt exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. Instead of fighting it, he welcomed it and felt his consciousness leave him.

* * *

**In Domino City at a Registered Battle City Registration Center**

Yugi and Joey walked out of the shop. Both boys were silent, staring off into the bustling city, feeling the determination swelling in their hearts. Tomorrow, Domino City would erupt into a warzone of monsters and magic as duelists from all around the world gathered to take the coveted name of King of Games and the prestige from winning the Battle City Tournament. 

Absentmindedly, Yugi placed his hand on the millennium puzzle hanging from a chain around his neck. For him, Battle City was more than just a duel monsters tournament. Here, he would face a different kind of war, a war to help the mighty pharaoh whose soul resided in the millennium puzzle find his lost memories and save the world from a great evil. Yugi frowned, he didn’t even know who this evil was or what they were capable of. But he did know, that to help his partner, he needed to defeat it.

“I can’t believe dat da computer got my duelist level wrong,” Joey said happily. A large box containing his new duel disk bounced in his arms.

“I can’t believe you are actually good,” Tristan said, rubbing his chin.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, clenched his fists, and turned to face Tristan. “What did you say?” Joey asked through gritted teeth.

“I said, I can’t believe you are actually that good. I mean, luck basically got you through the Duelist Kingdom tournament,” Tristan answered, winking at Joey.

The tall and slender brunette, Tea, sighed and murmured to Yugi, “here comes one of the famous Joey vs. Tristan fights again.”

“Yeah, seems like it,” Yugi agreed. He smiled anxiously as Joey and Tristan tackled each other, falling to the ground and wrestled on the street.

“You betta take dat back man!” Joey yelled.

“And lie? I don’t think so,” Tristan answered. Joey tried to punch Tristan in the gut but he managed to roll out of the way just in time. Joey’s fist collided with the concrete sidewalk with a sickening crack.

“Yeoooww!!” Joey screamed, nursing his bruised hands, the knuckles already turning a deep purple.

“Ouch,” Tea said, wincing. “That’s gotta hurt.”

“You had it comin’ man,” Tristan said, quickly getting up off the ground.

“Shut up,” Joey muttered, turning from them and gently kissing his hand.

Tristan was about to make another snide remark but was cut off from a huge crash coming from the alley. It sounded as if something heavy had landed on top of the dumpsters. “What was that?” Yugi asked, alarmed.

“I don’t know,” Tea said, holding her hands to her chest. “But maybe we should check it out.”

Yugi nodded in agreement and led the gang over cautiously to the entrance of the alley. Large shadows loomed over the opening between the two massive buildings, shielding the dangers that lived inside. The moonlight peeking over the roofs of the surrounding buildings provided only a small sliver of silver light.

“Maybe dis was a bad idea,” Joey whispered. Tristan nodded in agreement. “Every comic book I have read always has some gang lurking in da shadows,” Joey continued, as he watched Yugi take a step into the dark.

Yugi didn’t hear Joey. His gut was telling him to move forward, sensing that something needed their help. Tea followed him and immediately went searching around the dumpster.

Bending down, Yugi picked up a blue headband with a metal plate attached to the center. A leaf was engraved into the metal. Tracing his fingers over the engraving, Yugi peered at his reflection.

A terrified screech from Tea caused Yugi to snap his head up. Joey and Tristan ran over to join her and Yugi did as well, but not before he pocketed the headband.

Yugi pushed past his taller friends to see what the commotion was about. As soon as his eyes fell on the raven-haired boy, he felt his heart sink. His body was lying in a pool of blood, coming from a wound on his side. A nasty cut was under his right eye as if he had been slashed by a sharp blade. His right arm was also covered in blood, but Yugi couldn’t tell if that was from the gash in his side or if there was another laceration on the arm. The wrist though was twisted back, obviously broken.

Joey knelt down and placed his fingers under the boy’s jaw, feeling for a pulse on his neck. “He’s alive,” he announced, looking back at his friends. “I am no doctor but his pulse feels weak and I am sure he has seen better days.”

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Tristan stated.

“Yeah,” Joey answered as he carefully lifted the defenseless body off the ground. The boy’s hair fell into his face.

Tea gently swept them back. She then dug through her purse and retrieved her pink cellphone which had a cute keychain of Kuriboh on it.

She quickly dialed emergency services and waited for another response on the other side of the line. “Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?” The woman on the other line said.

“Hello, this is tea Gardener. My friends and I were walking home from a card shop and found this boy unconscious in an alley. He has been beaten pretty bad,” Tea answered.

“Is the boy breathing?” The woman questioned.

“Yes,” Tea looked at the child, “but faintly.”

“Okay, and where is your location.”

Tea rattled off the street they were on and nodded as the emergency dispatcher told her that an ambulance would be there shortly. She then hung up after politely declining the offer to stay on the line with the dispatcher until emergency services arrived.

It wasn’t long before the sounds of sirens echoed down the street. The lights from the ambulance lit up the alley as Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan walked out, carrying the child. “Hang in there kid,” Joey said, “you’re going to be okay.”

Paramedics rushed over to the gang and took the child from Joey. They then disappeared into the ambulance and told the gang to which hospital they were going before speeding off.

“Maybe we should go with him and make sure he had a place to stay when he gets out,” Yugi said, watching as the ambulance disappeared as it went around the corner.

“Yeah, and my sister is having her operation at the same hospital, so I was going there anyway,” Joey answered. Together they walked down the road towards Domino Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know in this chapter I made a mention of 911. Just a little backstory on that. When I first started writing this story, I was in middle school and I didn't know much about Japan or the world really. (I grew up in a really sheltered household.) Anyways, I was told by a kind individual who read my story that Japan doesn't have the same emergency number we do. But another person made the comment, "911 in Japan? Screw the Rules!" Which made me laugh so hard and I just don't have the heart to take it out. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Have any comments, questions, or concerns feel free to reach out! Also, if you have any dessert recipes, I will gladly take those as well!


	3. Exodia

“Aww, man!” Joey cried. He placed his hands on his head and stopped dead in his tracks. His brown eyes were wide with realization.

“What’s wrong?” Tea questioned.

“I forgot my duel disk back at da alley,” Joey answered. He anxiously jumped from one foot to the other, indecision clear on his face.

Tristan sighed, “that’s Joey for you. He can’t keep up with his stuff.”

Joey gave Tristan a hard stare, clenching his fist. “Don’t start dat with me,” he warned.

“I bet it’s still there, Joey. I can go back with you and look,” Yugi suggested. He looked from Tristan to Joey, praying that his solution would avoid another fight.

“Nah, I will go alone,” Joey shook his head, turning around. “You need to go to the hospital and find out what happened to that kid.” He began running back, waving his hand at them. “I will be fine!”

“If you say so,” Yugi answered. He had a bad feeling about this but there was no stopping Joey once he had his mind made up.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Yugi approached the girl at the welcome desk. She had her attention solely focused on her computer and didn’t notice him. “Ummm, excuse me?” Yugi said timidly.

The receptionist looked up at him, surprised. “Oh, sorry. Yes, how may I help you?” 

“Well,” Yugi began, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t know the kid’s name, but we just called an ambulance to come and pick him up. We decided to come see if there was anything else we can do for him.”

“Well, let me call the emergency room and see what I can find out for you,” she replied as she picked up the phone on her desk. She dialed the number and then waited a moment before the other line picked up. “Hello, I need information on the patient that just came in from the ambulance. Okay...yes…thank you.”

She hung up the phone and then looked at Yugi. “You will have to wait about thirty minutes, as he is still in surgery. You are more than welcome to wait in the waiting room though.” She motioned to the open room to the right filled with plush chairs, couches, and coffee tables. “I will come get you when he is ready for visitors.”

“That would be great! Thank you,” Yugi gave her a smile before turning and walking back to his friends.

“So, what did she say?” Tea questioned. She rubbed her bare arms as her yellow tank top with the word “spirit” stitched across the front did little to protect her from the hospital's chill.

“She said we could wait in the waiting room until he gets out of surgery and then she will come get us,” Yugi answered. He led the way to the waiting room and collapsed in one of the plush chairs. 

Looking around the room, he took in the concerned faces of the other visitors. Only they knew what the story was behind their loved one who was receiving treatment. Yugi frowned. For those families, it had to be really isolating.

“This is good,” Tristan said, sitting in the armchair across from Yugi. “This will give Joey a chance to catch up.” He drummed his fingers on the armrests and impatiently looked at the door as if expecting Joey to walk right through.

“Yeah,” Yugi said and allowed the silence to envelop them.

* * *

**Back at the Alley**

Joey bent over and picked up the duel disk box which he had set near the dumpster. “That’s a relief. Yugi was right, it is still here,” Joey said. He felt a wave of relief washed over him. While it was true only duelists would understand the duel disks worth, it was all over the news that only those who registered for the tournament could get them. Those duelists who were desperate enough to compete could potentially have the motive to steal one or pawn it off another duelist.

He put the duel disk box under his arm and stood. A chill ran down his spine. He felt like he was being watched. He quickly walked out of the alley and down the street, anxious to be under the safety of the street lamps. It would be a fairer fight if he could actually see his opponent.

Joey stopped as he came onto a dark street. He looked around. Nothing seemed familiar and the lights on the street lamps were a lot dimmer here. “I think I made a wrong turn,” Joey said slowly, turning around. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

A shadow shifted. Joey froze. His heart was lodged into his throat. With a swallow, Joey forced himself to turn back. “Who’s there? Come on out!” Joey yelled.

A man stepped out of the looming shadows and into the dim light of the street. He was wearing a black robe, the hood covering his face. He had a duel disk on his left arm and he had it in front of him as if it were a shield.

“Can I help ya with something,” Joey asked. He hated when people hid their faces.

“Yes. My friends and I are interested in that Red-Eyes Black Dragon of yours. I would love to duel for it.” The man answered.

Joey chuckled, turning from them. “Look fella, I would love to duel ya. But I have to go,” Joey started to walk but more robed men stepped out in front of him.

“This duel won’t take long. Not with your skills. I am sure you will be able to beat me quickly and then my friends will step aside and let you go,” the man answered. He took another two steps towards Joey. “Besides, you wouldn’t want anything bad happening to your friends, now would you?”

“You betta leave my friends alone,” Joey warned. He gritted his teeth and then knelt down. He opened the duel disk box and took the machine out, latching it to his arm. “If it’s duel you want, then it’s a duel you get. But be warned, I bring my ‘A’ game!”

* * *

**At the Hospital**

“Where is Joey?” Tea asked as she looked at the clock on the wall. It had already been twenty minutes and there was still no sign of Joey.

“Yeah, the alley is only five minutes away,” Yugi added. He stood up, no longer able to sit still.

“Maybe he got lost,” Tristan answered. “He will catch up, I know he will.” He gave Yugi an encouraging pat on the shoulder and then walked towards the exit.

“Where are you going?” Tea called after him.

“There is a vending machine outside,” he answered, pulling out his wallet. He disappeared through the two mechanical sliding doors. Shortly after, one of the hospital maintenance staff followed Tristan out.

Tristan came back, his face weighted down by his deep frown. “The vending machine is out-of-order,” he announced, showing them his dollar. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t eat this?”

“Well, you could,” Yugi laughed, “but I am not sure it would taste very good.”

“Hmf,” Tristan huffed as he sat down next to Tea.

* * *

**At the Alley**

“If you want to see Red Eyes, now is your chance!” Joey yelled, holding the card up in the air for dramatic effect. “I sacrifice my two monsters to summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!”

A bright light washed over the field and then vanished, leaving behind a large red dragon. The magnificent creature raised its head, its blood-red eyes staring down its opponents. Spikes ran down the dragon’s neck all the way to his tail. Letting out a tremendous roar, the dragon showed off his sharp teeth. 

Joey’s opponent’s face twisted into a wicked smile. “Perfect,” he whispered.

“Thank to your trap card, I can’t attack this turn. Next turn though, you will feel the wrath of my dragon!” Joey smiled triumphantly. _As long as I have people to fight for, there is no way I can lose,_ he thought.

“There will be no next turn,” the man said, “for I summon, Exodia the Forbidden One!” Joey’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t believe his ears or his eyes. Bright portals of white and yellow light appeared on the field, followed by a large green five-point star. Exodia’s massive arms, legs, and head came out of the star and pull the rest of his body through.

The monster brought its hands together creating a sphere of light that grew in brightness and power. It then unleashed that power on Joey. His dragon was obliterated in the blast and Joey felt his own body lose all of its strength. His life points hit zero as he hit the ground.

The field slowly faded and Joey just watched it go in a daze. How could he lose?

The man stood over him. “Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon, please.”

“You can take it from my cold dead hands,” Joey growled.

A ringing sound filled his ears as a sharp pain ran through his head. One of the goons had struck him. Joey fell to the ground, his vision fading in and out. “That can be arranged,” the man laughed.

Joey felt the man remove the card from his duel disk. He could only watch hopelessly as the group of thugs left before he lost consciousness.


	4. Big Brothers Help Others

It was the day before the battle city tournament and Kaiba could feel the building tension in the city. Everywhere he looked, he could spot a duelist, studying the crowds just as he was. Every single duelist would be staking out their battle plan and sizing up the competition.

Turning another corner, Kaiba paused. The city, despite it being so late, buzzed with life. Cars filled the streets. People moved to and from shops and restaurants, and peddlers stood begging for individuals to stop at their stalls.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it Seto?” Mokuba commented. He carefully set the heavy suitcase full of duel monster cards on the ground. He looked up at his brother, admiration shining in his bright grey eyes. 

“Yeah,” Kaiba agreed. “You know,” he began, looking once again towards his brother, “I can carry my own briefcase.”

“No,” Mokuba shook his head, his long wild black hair whipping his face. “I got it! You need to rest your arms for all of your duels tomorrow! As Duel Commissioner, I will be busy ensuring that all of your rules are being followed and that people are showing each other respect.”

Kaiba smiled. Mokuba had always tried to find ways to help him with anything he might need, even something as small as carrying his briefcase. His little brother was the most important thing to him on this planet. He had to win this tournament. Not only to bury his painful past but to bring honor back to the Kaiba name. Mokuba would one day head the empire he had built, and he wouldn’t let anyone besmirch that name. Not even Yugi.

Kaiba reached drew the first card from the deck slot in his duel disk. The Egyptian god, Obelisk the Tormentor stared back at him from the card. Though to the untrained eye the card was no more than a fancy drawing, Kaiba could feel the power behind it. Once he had all three Egyptian God cards in his deck, he would be unbeatable.

“Hey, Seto!” Mokuba said, suddenly.

Kaiba looked away from the card and towards his brother.

“There is a man over there…he looks hurt,” Mokuba said as he pointed down the street. 

A strange man limped down the street, holding his chest. The clothes he wore were torn and scuffed. A mask covered the man’s face and a headband covered one of the man’s eyes. Silver hair was matted from sweat. As he came closer, Kaiba could see the paleness of his face and the wince in the only eye that showed. He was looking right at them.

“Great, more freaks,” Kaiba muttered. Mokuba moved closer to his older brother, his hand moving to the briefcase.

“Pardon me,” the man said, panting. “Have you seen a boy? Around the age of 13 with raven black hair? He would be wearing the same type of headband I am.” He motioned to the metal plate on the band, which had an engraving of a leaf.

_This guy is a mess,_ Kaiba thought as he looked the man over. Blood seeped through the man’s fingers as he clutched his chest. His good eye searched their faces desperately, hoping to see some sort of recognition from the description he shared. Kaiba knew the man would be sorely disappointed.

“Sorry,” Kaiba began. “We haven’t seen your kid.”

With a heavy sigh, the man looked past them, slowly scanning the streets. His face was pale from both pain and worry. “I guess, I will keep looking then,” he stated and then continued to hobble forward. “Thank you, though,” he added, turning back and giving them what Kaiba guessed was a smile.

“Seto,” Mokuba said, looking up at his older brother. “We have to help him find his boy.”

“Mokuba,” Kaiba groaned. “I am not going to waste my time helping some loony find some imaginary kid. We need to finish preparing for the Battle City Tournament.” Kaiba turned and began to walk away. He soon stopped as he realized Mokuba made no movement to follow.

“Yugi and his friends would stop what they were doing and help. Why can’t we act like that for once? He really needs help…what if that was you and you were looking for me?” Mokuba didn’t even look at Kaiba. Instead, his eyes were locked on the man, whose hobbling steps were getting shakier.

“Mokuba,” Kaiba started but hesitated. It was obvious to anyone that the man needed help. He wouldn’t last long walking around like that. Shaking his head, Kaiba tried to shake the thought. If he went soft now, he might as well become like that sniveling dog Wheeler. That was something he could not accept.

“Big brothers help others,” Mokuba stated.

“Excuse me?” Kaiba questioned.

“Big brothers help others,” Mokuba stated again, this time more firmly. He held his brother's gaze.

“Mokuba, you are being ridiculous,” Kaiba stated. He tapped his foot, feeling impatient.

Mokuba looked back at the man and then turned. “He really needs our help.”

The stranger was now leaning against the metal post of a sign. It was clear from the dramatic rise and fall of his shoulders that he was breathing heavily. 

Kaiba sighed and then walked past Mokuba, ruffling the boy’s hair.

As he approached the stranger, he called out. “If we are going to help you find your kid then we better start off with learning your name.”

The stranger turned his head to look at Kaiba. Sweat was beaded on the visible parts of his face. “Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake,” he introduced himself. He looked at both Mokuba and Kaiba. “I am looking for a boy named Sasuke, and once I find him, I promise I will be out of your hair.”

“This is a big city and while it is well lit on the main roads, the dark will make it hard to find him,” Kaiba said. “Besides, you look like you could use some rest and medical attention.”

Kakashi nodded slowly. He allowed Kaiba to help support him and together they made their way down the street.

Mokuba trailed behind them, and Kaiba could feel the beaming smile on the boy’s face. “We have a whole personal medical staff that can fix you right up,” he announced. “Then tomorrow, we are sure to run into your kid during the battle city tournament. We can even make posters and hang them up!”

Kakashi chuckled. “I appreciate that.” He looked at Kaiba and then back at Mokuba. “What are your names?”

“Seto Kaiba, but you can just call me Kaiba,” Kaiba responded and then motioned with his head back to Mokuba. “And that is my little brother, Mokuba.”

“You probably recognize the name,” Mokuba said proudly. “We own and run Kaiba corporation and are proudly hosting the Battle City Tournament tomorrow!”

Though Kakashi nodded, Kaiba could tell this man knew nothing of what Mokuba was talking about. Just who was this stranger that they found?


	5. The Heart's Painful Memories

Anxiously, Yugi looked back up at the clock. Another twenty minutes had gone by. Still, the receptionist hadn’t come by, and worse, there was still no sign of Joey. “I am starting to get worried,” Yugi said, looking back at the double-wide doors. What if he had been attacked by a group of thugs? Hit by a car while trying to cross the street?

“Yeah,” Tristan nodded. He then rose. “I am going to go look for him.”

“Do you want us to come with you? We could cover more ground with three of us looking,” Tea asked. She made a motion to get up but Tristan shook his head.

“No. It’s not safe out at night for a lady to be out their alone. Remember what happened in the storage house?” Tristan answered, looking at her.

Tea shivered, crossing her arms over her chest. She could see the fat man’s beady eyes peering at her from behind the camera. His lustful grin, the way his eyes slowly went over her body, as if his look alone could undress her. “I never want to relive that day,” she said softly. “If it hadn’t been for the pharaoh stepping in…who knows what would have happened.”

“I can imagine, and the end result wouldn’t have been pleasant,” Tristan remarked. He turned from them. “Besides, someone needs to be here when the receptionist comes about that kid.”

“Right,” Yugi nodded and watched as his friend walked out of the hospital.

An awkward span of silence passed between Yugi and Tea. Yugi’s eyes were trained on the clock, and he could mentally hear the seconds ticking away. It made him uneasy to just sit there. _What if Joey is hurt?_ Yugi bit his lip.

Tea gave a small chuckle. Yugi looked at her, curious as to what she could find so humorous at a time like this. “Now we just need to hope that Tristan doesn’t get lost. His directional skills are almost as bad as Joey’s.”

Yugi gave a half-hearted laugh. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood, but the thought of losing Tristan as well only made his anxiety worse.

**_“Yugi, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much,”_** Yami’s strong voice sounded in Yugi’s head and radiated within his soul.

_I do not,_ Yugi replied defensively. He placed a hand on the chain of the millennium puzzle. He could feel Yami’s calmness washing over him, driving the anxiety back.

**_“You do. Trust me, Joey and Tristan will be fine. You can knock them down but they always come back up,”_** Yami remarked.

_I hope you’re right, Pharoah._ Yugi sighed heavily. He could feel Tea’s eyes on him, but she couldn’t offer him any more comfort. She was just as anxious as he was and he needed to be strong for her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the receptionist's sweet voice brought Yugi out of his own thoughts.

Yugi blinked, shaking the image of the ticking second hand from his mind and looked at the receptionist. Her eyes looked exhausted but her lips were pulled into a smile. “He is out of surgery now and is in room 311. You can take the elevator over there up to the 3rd floor and it should be the first door on your right.”

“Thank you,” Tea said as she rose.

“Yeah, thanks,” Yugi said, giving her a smile. As they headed towards the elevator, Yugi looked back one last time to the doors. Hopefully, Joey and Tristan would be soon behind them.

* * *

**In the City of Domino**

“Dag Nabbit!” Joey yelled as he pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position. His head ached but not as bad as his heart did. “How could I lose like that? Why did I just let them take my Red-Eyes?!”

_Now I summon, Exodia!_ The words that had sealed the duel rang through Joey’s ears, resounding like a bell. Joey balled his fists and gritted his teeth. Slamming his fist onto the sidewalk, he felt the numbing pain run through his hand to his elbow. Now he knew how Kaiba felt when he himself faced Exodia at the hands of Yugi. The previous unbeaten champion of duel monsters had become a shell of his former self after facing the mighty monster, and Joey didn’t blame him. However, Joey was more stubborn than Kaiba.

“Errr, I will find you, you shady creep! Mark my words! I will get my Red-Eyes back and when I do, you will be sorry,” Joey yelled out.

“Joey?!”

Joey froze. He knew that voice.

“Tristan?” Joey called back. He forced himself to stand and looked around. He could see a few people passing the alley which he and the stranger dueled. “Tristan,” Joey called again, making his way to the street. “Is that you?”

“Yeah!” Tristan’s voice called back. “Yugi, Tea, and I were worried sick about you. What on earth are you doing?”

Joey made it to the street, but the massive river of people made it hard to pinpoint his friend. While he could hear him, he couldn’t see him.

“Where are ya, man?” Tristan called out again, this time his voice was getting further.

  
“Just follow the sound of my voice!” Joey replied.

A moment of silence followed as Joey scanned the people passing for Tristan.

“Uh, Joey,” Tristan’s voice rang out again. He was closer, but Joey still couldn’t see him. “You actually need to keep talking for me to find you.”

“Oh yeah,” Joey felt his cheeks turn red. A woman looked at him funny as she walked by. “What, you never heard a man talking before? Sheesh. I am not talking to myself you know?”

The woman began to walk faster, arching her eyebrows, and then looking away from Joey and straight ahead.

“I am not some kind of creep you know!” Joey yelled after her. “I am the runner-up from duelist kingdom…you know, the Godfather of Games!”

“You know,” Tristan said, placing a hand on Joey’s shoulder. Joey wheeled around and faced his unicorn-haired friend. “Yelling at people that you are not a creep actually makes you look like a creep.”

Joey sighed and then smiled at Tristan. “Am I sure glad to see you.”

Tristan motioned Joey to follow him and together they headed towards the hospital. Looking at Joey from the corner of his eye, Tristan asked, “so, what happened to you? How did you end up all the way down here?”

“Well,” Joey began, “I took a wrong turn and….”

* * *

**At the Hospital in Room 311**

_“I don’t want to die!” a young boy cried as he fled down the body covered street. Everywhere he looked he could see another clan member lying in their own blood on the ground._

_“You are not even worth killing, baby brother,” the once comforting voice of his older brother now felt like daggers piercing his heart. All of the warmth was gone, replaced by cold sinister indifference. Didn’t he feel anything for destroying their clan? Their family? “You are pathetic.”_

_He stopped, panting. He couldn’t run any longer, his body was tired and his heart was too heavy. He looked back, the piercing red eyes stared down at him. Hopefully, death would take him quickly._

_A flash of light enveloped him and searing pain ran through his arm._

Sasuke jolted upright. Bright lights blinded him, and he heard a continual beeping sound, which was steadily getting faster. His right arm uncomfortably heavy and stiff. Fear raced through his body as he felt a cool material wrapped tightly around his legs. Pain ran through his body, echoing with every breath. He winced and wrapped his good arm over his midsection.

Sweat beaded on his face and stung his eyes. The world around him was finally solidifying as his eyes got used to the lights.

“Hey, take it easy, you’re okay,” a woman’s gentle voice said. It was followed by a light touch on his shoulder.

Sasuke pulled away from the touch. He looked at her, meeting her big sapphire eyes.

“It’s alright now,” another voice, this one more childish and innocent, asked.

Sasuke looked at the second individual in the room. If it hadn’t been for the pain, he would have sworn he was dreaming. The bizarre tri-colored hair with lightning bolt gold bangs hanging in the front looked like something out a comic book. He was also very short and he looked fragile. His large violet eyes held that same playful and innocent demeanor that his voice carried.

Sasuke’s eyes hovered over the large upside-down pyramid necklace around the boy’s neck. Along with the purple jacket, black undershirt, and metal-studded belt and shoes, this stranger looked bizarre.

“Where am I?” Sasuke questioned, relaxing as he concluded that these two individuals were not a threat.

“At Domino Hospital. I am Yugi, by the way, and this is Tea,” Yugi answered. He then looked at Tea who nodded. “We found you in a back alley. Do you remember what happened to you?”

Sasuke closed his eyes. He could remember running at Kabuto and the flash of light from the jutsu he cast. But everything after that to this moment was a blur. But he couldn’t tell them about the Hidden Leaf Village. While he didn’t know exactly where he was, he did know that he was far from the world of ninjas. These people did not look like they could hold their own in any kind of fight.

Finally, Sasuke shook his head no. Yugi and Tea sighed, looking at each other.

“Do you remember your name?” Yugi then asked. There was a look of uncertainty on his face.

“My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha,” he replied. His eyelids were getting heavy and his mind felt like it was entering a fog. The dull throbbing through his body only made things worse.

“Do you know who your parents are, or where they are?” Tea asked, giving him a sympathetic look. She reached to grab his hand but Sasuke once again pulled away. He didn’t want these two feeling sorry for him.

_Big brother…Big brother! Mother and father are…_ Tears welled in Sasuke’s eyes and he quickly looked down at his hands. The stiff blue cast on his arm caught shocked him enough to allow the memory to fade, even if for a second. It gave him enough to get his emotions back in check. “My parents are…gone,” Sasuke answered, not daring to look up at Tea.

“Oh...” Her voice was low and soft. He heard her take in a deep shuddering breath as if she was sharing in his pain. “You have to be staying with someone though…right? I mean, you are too young to be out on your own.”

“I live by myself,” Sasuke snapped and looked up at them. Tea had tears in her eyes. Tears that weren’t hers to shed. Sasuke wished these two clowns would just leave him be. Why should they care what he was going through?

“That’s okay,” Yugi said suddenly. He stood up, his hands clenched into fists and determination painted in his face. “You can come with us!”

Sasuke bit his lower lip. What these two good Samaritans didn’t realize is that having him around would bring more trouble than they would probably bargain for. But that this point, Sasuke didn’t know what other choices he had.


	6. Mixed Emotions

A full silver moon was already sitting on its throne, spreading its veil of light over the land by the time the Kaiba brothers and Kakashi made it back to the Kaiba mansion. For Kakashi, the walk back had been slow and painful. Every step only aggravated his injuries, his muscles screamed of exhaustion, and his thoughts were becoming muddled.

The mansion standing in front of him rivaled that of the Hokage's house. A large iron fence surrounded the property, discouraging trespassers with its height and the sharp points of the fence posts. Two brick guard stations sat on either side of the gate and both men inside were on high alert. They eyed Kakashi suspiciously, their hands kept close to the strange weapon hoister on their belt.

Kakashi looked sideways at Kaiba. _This kid is trying desperately to keep something out or maybe some secret in_.

As they passed through the gates, Kakashi was awestruck with wonder. In front of him, was an expansive garden filled with white and blue flowers. They stretched out to the front of the Kaiba mansion, each row meticulously planted so that no flower grew out of place. Three large stone dragon statues sat on bases of marble, two were standing by the gates as if they themselves were another pair of guards and the third stood in the middle of the garden. Their eyes, made out of flawless sapphires, seemed to state into his soul as if they were more than just stone. Kakashi felt himself shudder.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked coming up beside him. The eldest Kaiba brother followed Kakashi's gaze to the stone dragon. A smile spread over his thin lips.

"Nothing," Kakashi answered. He couldn't shake the feeling though that there was some kind of deeper meaning or power behind these dragons. It was as if they were trying to call out to him, tell him something that he should know about this world or the ruler of this mansion. Kakashi shook his head. No, that was just silly. The pain, loss of blood, and exhaustion were getting to his head.

"You seem to have taken a liking to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba commented as Kakashi took one last look at it as they walked by.

Kakashi smiled as he turned his attention to Kaiba. "They are interesting. Are they a family symbol?"

Kaiba looked at the weird contraption on his arm. The metal disc with two blades attached to it didn't seem like a formidable weapon. The edges seemed dull and it looked heavy. Kaiba removed a card from the slot on the metal disc. He then held it up so Kakashi could see it. "They are the new family symbol for power. I took control of my life when I got rid of my stepfather. After he was gone, I turned the company he had built from a producer of machines to a company that the Kaiba name could actually be proud of. When I win the Battle City Tournament, the ties and terrors of the past will finally be buried and forgotten."

Kakashi noticed a change in the younger Kaiba brother. The small boy was now looking at the ground, his long bangs shielding his eyes from their view.

"Mr. Kaiba," a man was running towards them. He was wearing a suit, his tie flapping behind him as he sprinted across the garden towards their position. Though it was late at night, the man's eyes were shielded by a pair of dark sunglasses. He stopped, panting, and dabbed a small handkerchief over his brow. "Mr. Kaiba," he repeated again as he caught his breath. "We were worried about you…you had a meeting three hours ago."

"I know that, Roland," Kaiba answered, a hint of annoyance tugged at his voice but otherwise he remained calm. Kaiba motioned with his head towards Kakashi, "we got a bit sidetracked."

Roland gave a grimace as he looked over Kakashi, making the jonin feel a bit uncomfortable. "Mr. Kaiba," he began, pulling Kaiba aside. He whispered, though, with Kakashi's sensitive hearing, he caught what the man was saying. "Do you know who this man is? What if he is some lunatic serial killer?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaiba remarked. "This man isn't a threat; besides, it was Mokuba's idea to help him."

Roland looked at Kakashi again, still unsure. Kakashi waved to him, hoping that his calm demeanor along with Mokuba's and Kaiba's would help solidify that belief that he wasn't there to harm them.

"Roland, get our medical staff to see to our guest," Kaiba finally said with a huff. "Do it before I lose my patience," he added, after another second went by of Roland just standing and staring.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba," Roland answered quickly. He turned and once again sprinted to the mansion, calling out to the staff woman who had opened the door.

Kakashi sighed. Despite the beauty of the garden grounds, the majesty of the dragons standing guard, and the immaculate white bricks of the mansion being illuminated by the outdoor lighting, there was still a sense of isolation. Kakashi didn't have to know either Kaiba brother long to realize that their lives were full of pain and anger. Something had left a deep opened wound on their hearts, and only time would tell if it would heal.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

"Are you sure this is the right floor, Joey?" Tristan questioned as he and Joey stepped off the elevator.

"Yeah," Joey answered, scratching the back of his head. Now he wasn't so sure. "She did say the third floor, right?"

"Yeah…I think?" Tristan shrugged. He then sighed heavily, looking around at the nursing staff that was now starting to stare at them as they just stood there, lost and dazed. "Man, we really need to pay more attention. Do you remember what the room number was?"

"I don't remember," Joey admitted. He gave a sheepish grin. "I honestly wasn't paying attention. I couldn't look away from the lady who walked in with a tree branch sticking out of her neck." He felt a chill run down his spine and an odd throbbing in his neck as he remembered the sight of her tiny pale hands, supporting the weight of the branch. "What do you think caused that to happen?"

"I don't know…nor do I want to know," Tristan replied. He shook his head, dispelling the image from his mind. "I think I remember her saying the first door on the right," he finally said, moving away from the elevators.

Joey followed Tristan and they both stopped outside of room 311. "This is going to be extremely awkward if you are wrong," Joey said as Tristan reached for the door handle.

"Right," Tristan said slowly, hesitating. "Why don't we knock first?" With a quick knock, Tristan called out, "Yugi? Tea? Are you guys in there?"

"Yeah!" Came Yugi's voice followed by the sound of a chair moving. "Did you find Joey?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tristan smiled wide as he opened the door and stepped aside.

Joey felt his cheeks flush as he waved awkwardly to Yugi.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled. He ran over to Joey and stood in front of him. His smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

Joey knew as hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the disappointment in his face. Or the embarrassment. His wounds from his loss were weak and his heart was heavy. "Hey," Joey said as casually as he could.

"What took you so long?" Yugi questioned.

Tea got up as well, coming towards the door. Her eyes searched Joey's face for a sign of what had happened in his absence but Joey wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"I will tell you guys about my adventure later," Joey finally said. He knew from the look of concern on both of his friends' faces that they didn't buy his forced enthusiasm. Joey walked by both of them, feeling their eyes bore into his back.

The child on the bed watched him closely. The way he held his arms close and tense to himself, along with the way his eyes darted from one person to the next, told Joey of his distrust. "Hey there," Joey greeted him.

The boy just nodded to him in return and then looked away.

"You gave us all quite a scare. I am glad to see you're okay though," Joey continued. He waited for a response but it was clear he wasn't going to get one.

_Sheesh…he sure is a ray of sunshine,_ Joey thought. Looking over the child again though, Joey's heart quickly changed. _Nah…he is probably just scared, and like me, he is trying to hide behind the tough guy act._ Joey looked back at Tristan who was staring at both of them. _Also, like Tristan does when he watches one of those chick-flicks, they get to him every time though._ Joey started chuckling at the thought, grabbing the gang's and the boy's attention.

"What's so funny?" Tea asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing," Joey answered, waving it off. He then looked at the clock. His heart fell through to his stomach which then churned painfully. "Oh my god, Serenity!" Joey turned on his heel and rushed to the door. "Her operation is starting soon!"

As he bolted out of the door, he nearly knocked over the doctor who was about to enter. "Sorry, doc!" he called over his shoulder.

He continued to sprint down the hallway to the displeasure of the nurses and other guests. He could hear their disgruntled remarks but he didn't care. He had to make it to room 365. Thankfully, Serenity and the boy had been placed on the same floor.

As he skidded around the corner, he could see his mother struggling with the doorknob between knocks. "Serenity!" She called desperately, "you need to open the door and let the doctor in!"

Joey slowly approached her. He allowed his eyes to run over his mother's form. She turned to look at him, shock and recognition bringing tears to her already red puffy eyes. She still had the same thick curly hair that sat on top of her head. Freckles still ran across the bridge of her nose, and while the face was more wrinkled and aged, it still held the same softy beauty it had when he was younger.

"I am not doing anything without Joey," a muffled terrified voice answered from behind the door.

Joey leaned his head up against the door. His mother back away slowly, watching him with pleading eyes. "Serenity, I'm here," he called out to her.

"You promised you would be here thirty minutes before my operation," Serenity cried. "I am not coming out…I can't do it. I am afraid, big brother."

"Serenity. I am sorry I wasn't here when I said I would be. So much happened in the past hour that…time just got away from me. I mean, we found this kid beaten in an alley," Joey paused as he heard his mother gasp. "Then I realized I forgot my duel disk in said alley, went back to get it, and was then attacked by three men." Joey paused, mentally kicking himself. None of this mattered. "Serenity," Joey began again, feeling tears brimming in his own eyes. "They took my Red-Eyes but I fought hard to get here. I am so sorry. And I know you're scared, hell, I'm scared. But you got to let de doctor in. Please, Serenity."

Moments passed with no answer. Joey sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He was losing hope…what if Serenity didn't go through with the surgery and lost her eyesight forever?

The sound of the bed squeaking and bare feet padding against the tile was music to Joey's ears. The door flew open and Serenity fell into her brother's arms, crying. "Oh, Joey!"

Joey wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on top of the head and stroking her soft light brown hair. "It's okay now, Serenity."

Their mother was crying also, staring at both of them in admiration. "Joseph, thank you," she whispered, the name sounded foreign to his ears. Only she ever called him that, and he hadn't seen her since he was twelve.

"Hi, Ma," Joey replied nervously.

The doctor, who had been standing someway down the hallway to give the family space approached them. "Well, Serenity. I hate to break up this reunion but we need to take you back for your surgery now."

"Don't worry, doc," Joey said, looking down at Serenity. "I think she is ready now! Aren't you sis?"

Serenity nodded and straightened up. She walked forward with confidence but then hesitated, looking back at Joey and her mom. "I have one request, big brother."

"And what's dat?" Joey answered.

"When I am ready to take my bandages off, the first thing I want to see if you dueling. That way, you will have the strength to win the tournament and I will have the strength to see if the surgery actually worked," she answered. "So, when that time comes, can you come get me or at least send someone?"

"Of course!" Joey answered. He fist-bumped the air, "I would be honored for you to see me duel." Adrenaline ran through his veins, filling him with so much excitement and hope. He no longer felt the searing embarrassment of having lost his Red-Eyes. "I will do better than just get my Red-Eyes back, Serenity. I am going to win the whole tournament!"

"Yes! You can do it!" Serenity cheered. Her spread from cheek to cheek, showing off her beautiful straight white teeth and the little dimples at each cheek. "We can do anything together, Joey."

"Yeah, we will always be there for each other," Joey answered. He felt his pride swelling as he watched his little sister walk away with the doctor.

* * *

**Room 311**

"Hello, Sasuke," the doctor said as he approached them. "Seems like you have a good group of friends."

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, and instead just turned his attention to the window. The night sky was dark but no stars could be seen. Instead, the lights from the city blocked out the natural beauty of mother nature and replaced it with an artificial one. People moved through the streets like a river, flowing in the same collective direction on one side and in the opposite direction on the other. Small machines, like deformed wagons, rolled through the center like boats. From their vantage point on the third floor, the sights below looked like nothing more than a mural. As if he could reach out and pick them up.

The doctor cleared his throat and then turned to Yugi, Tea, and Tristan. "I have some good news and some bad news," the doctor began looking down at his chart. "The good news is that we were able to push a few of your broken ribs back into place. They will naturally heal over time," the doctor handed Tea a picture of the x-ray.

"There was a puncture in your lung, which we were able to seal back together and we gave you some anti-inflammatory medicine to reduce the swelling." The doctor paused, turning to the next page in his chart. "All of your lacerations were properly stitched," he continued, "and those stitches will dissolve in a few weeks."

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his right hand, which was wrapped in a tight cast. It felt stiff and it ached when he tried to move it. "Your wrist was also broken," the doctor added, looking at him. "That cast will allow it to heal properly and then, in a month, we will be able to remove it." He smiled at Sasuke. "All in all, you will make a full recovery."

"So, what's the bad news?" Tristan asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The bad news," the doctor sighed, "is that we haven't been able to locate his parents. Even Child Services aren't sure where he is from. They have no record of him."

"I don't have any parents," Sasuke growled. He felt a stabbing pain shoot through his side as he tried to readjust on the bed.

"Oh," the doctor frowned deeply.

_I don't need their sympathy…nor do I want it,"_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"Well," the doctor said, turning to Yugi, Tea, and Tristan. "The only options I can see is that he goes with you or I call child services to step in. They will probably take him to an orphanage."

"I don't need to go to an orphanage," Sasuke snapped. "I am fine living by myself." He wished they would go away. Leave him alone. They didn't even know him and he didn't know them either. Why couldn't they just leave him be?

"I am sorry, young man," the doctor answered. "It is illegal for anyone under the age of 18 to be living on their own. And from what you have told me, you only just turned 13, is that correct?"

Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from arguing. It wouldn't do any good and talking only made his side hurt worse. He was out of options anyway. There was no sign of Kakashi, Sakura, or the idiot Naruto. This doctor expected him to go with these strangers or go to an orphanage for people to look at him as if he was some pet, and decide whether he was worthy to adopt or not. He wouldn't go to an orphanage. Sasuke looked at Yugi, whose eyes were trained on him. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he needed them.

"He can come with us," Yugi said, looking at the doctor.

"Alright," the doctor smiled. "We are going to keep him overnight to just monitor his condition but he should be set to go in the morning."

Just as the doctor was leaving, Joey burst through the door, once again almost knocking the poor man over. The doctor gave Joey a stern look, fixed his jacket, and then marched out the room.

"Sorry," Joey yelled after him.

"Hey, Joey, how is your sister?" Tristan questioned.

"She is doin' awesome! She went back into surgery and should be done in about an hour," Joey answered.

"That's great Joey," Yugi and Tea both chimed.

"Yeah, and she wants to see me duel and win the tournament!" Joey announced. He then looked hard at Yugi. "That means when we duel, I am coming at you with everything I got, pal."

"I will be looking forward to that, Joey," Yugi answered smiling.

Sasuke watched them talking and laughing. Wincing, Sasuke leaned back in the bed and stared once again out the window. He had no idea what this tournament was but he was anxious to get out of this hospital. Maybe he would find the rest of his team or a way for him to get home.

* * *

**In Egypt**

"With these new allies, the Pharaoh will fall and I will rise to take his place!"


	7. Calm Before the Storm

Yugi and the gang had left the hospital around 11:30 pm, leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts. Besides the gold light from the hallway outside peeking beneath the doorway and the dim lights from the heart monitor standing next to his bed, the room was dark. He had asked Tea to shut the curtains by the window before she left, shielding the room from the bright lights from the city outside.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, taking in the darkness and his own sense of growing dread. He felt disillusioned, apart from himself. In the Hidden Leaf Village, the Uchiha name would have been recognizable and demand respect from anyone who heard it. But now…now his name meant nothing. He was a nobody.

Lifting his right arm into the air, Sasuke could barely make out the chunky outline of his cast. The heavy object was much a nuisance. Had he been in the Hidden Leaf Village, someone could have healed it much faster and without the inconvenience.

He gave a heavy sigh, wincing as pain stabbed through his side. What happened to the rest of his team? Were Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto here too? If so, were they currently looking for him? Another stab of pain made Sasuke bite his lip, holding back the cry that wanted to desperately escape from his lips. What if Kabuto and Orochimaru were in this strange land as well? Would they find him first?

All of this wondering did him no good, he decided. Tiredness weighed down his eyelids, making it harder for him to stay awake. He shut his eyes, welcoming the total darkness and listening to the soft beep of the monitor. Sleep would do him some good, he decided, allowing his muscles to relax. He needed to regain his strength if he were to find his comrades or face down his enemies again.

* * *

**At the Kaiba Mansion: Day One of the Battle City Tournament**

"Seto!" Mokuba came running into the dining room, where his brother was sitting enjoying a nice cup of coffee while perusing the latest news story on his tablet.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, not bothering to look up from the article he was reading.

Mokuba moved to the side of the chair, and knelt down, and looked up so that his eyes were peering into his brother's face. With a heavy sigh, Seto finally looked at Mokuba, his eyebrows arched in interest. "Can you make your famous chocolate chip pancakes?" Mokuba questioned, once he had his brother's full attention. He completed his request with a big pleading grin and batted his eyes.

Seto gave a sigh and set his coffee cup down. "Why don't you get one of the cooks to make them for you," he questioned turning off the tablet. He already knew the answer but he loved hearing it from his brother's own lips, Mokuba knew.

"Because it isn't the same when they make it. They don't know the secret to make them good," Mokuba answered. He stood and backed up, not shifting his gaze from his brother's face.

Seto looked at him, a rare genuine smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! You know, they don't have the skill to pull off your pancakes. Besides, you make them like Mom used…." Mokuba suddenly paused, the mention of his mother recalling faded memories that seemed a lifetime ago. His heart ached with learning. He never did find out what happened to her or their real father.

Seto's eyes softened as he rose from his chair. He turned from Mokuba and walked towards the kitchen, which was in the next room.

Mokuba stood there, locked in between his memories and reality. Eight years since he and his brother had been dropped off at that orphanage, and now…now his brother was the head of a major corporation and he…he was still nothing special. Mokuba frowned, feeling buried emotions flooding to eyes in the form of tears. "Aren't you going to get the chocolate chips?" Seto's voice, as it always did, was strong enough to close the floodgates before they opened. Once again he was a shield, separating the painful past from his heart and keeping him lodged in the promise of a better future.

"Yes!" Mokuba cheered and ran to the pantry.

As he reentered the kitchen, a bag full of semi-sweet chocolate chips in his hands, he noticed Kakashi sitting at the bar top. Seto had his back turned to the jonin, turning on the oven and prepping the pan.

"Good morning, Kakashi," Mokuba greeted, placing the chocolate chips on the counter next to his brother before taking a seat on the barstool next to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, or Mokuba guessed it was a smile, and answered, "good morning to you, Mokuba."

Kakashi seemed to be doing a lot better this morning than he had the previous night. Color had returned to his skin, he held himself with a renewed strength, and his blood-covered clothes had been replaced with a black t-shirt, one of Seto's, and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. He still wore his own sandals, the mask, and the headband, covering his one eye. Mokuba thought he looked like a pirate, a very odd one.

A yawn told Mokuba that Kakashi was not used to getting up at the crack of dawn, as they were. He looked at the clock, which said 6:30 AM. The tournament began promptly at 9:00 AM and Seto wanted to take make one more sweep of the city before the start of the tournament. "Are you feeling better?" Mokuba asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, thank you, both, for letting me stay the night here and for the medical attention."

Mokuba nodded, flashing a wide grin. His cheeks flushed as a rumble from his stomach sounded loudly in the kitchen. Kakashi arched his one visible eyebrow. "Heh, I really want those pancakes," Mokuba said slowly.

He then slid off the stool, approaching his brother who had just finished mixing the batter. "Can I put the chocolate chips on?"

Seto just nodded, carefully ladling even amounts of batter onto the pan. The batter sizzled as it hit the hot surface and sent up a sweet aroma. Mokuba breathed in deeply, filling his mouth water.

Carefully, he opened the bag of chocolate chip, preparing the first handful. It wouldn't take long before the batter would be ready to put sprinkle them on top.

"Alright," Seto said, taking a small step sideways so Mokuba could sprinkle them on.

Mokuba couldn't stop the anticipatory dance that found its way through his body. He bounced from one foot to the other, watching as the chips settled into the batter before Seto flipped them over. Another satisfactory sizzle sounded from the pan. "I can already taste them!" Mokuba announced.

Seto chuckled as he scooped the pancakes off the large pan and began piling them on a plate. He then set to make another batch. Mokuba looked at the ones already made but knew he couldn't have any until they were all done. But the sweet smell and the steam coming off the stacks were tempting him to take a bite.

"Those two stacks are for you and Kakashi," Seto said suddenly. He looked at Mokuba. "I can handle this set."

"But, what about eating together?" Mokuba asked, remember the manners that his brother had always emphasized.

"We don't have much time before we need to leave, and I know how you need to enjoy every bite," Seto answered, turning back to the pancakes.

Mokuba smiled widely and then ran to the cupboards. He took out two plates, splitting the pancakes evenly among them and then walking over to Kakashi. "Do you like Syrup with your pancakes?"

Kakashi looked down at the food in front of him and then back at Mokuba. "No, I think I will be okay to just eat them as they are."

"Yeah, same," Mokuba answered. "I do want milk though! How about you?"

Kakashi nodded.

Running to the fridge, Mokuba took out the milk and poured him and Kakashi a glass. Seto had his coffee, and wouldn't need one. He then returned, setting the glasses down gently before running back to the counter beside Seto. In the drawer next to the stove, he removed three forks and then grabbed the napkins. He gave on each to Kakashi, set the other one down on the empty spot, and then one next to his plate.

With one final huff, Mokuba ran back into the formal dining room, grabbing Seto's coffee before returning to the kitchen. He set the mug down in front of his brother's spot and then sat on the stool. Placing his hands together and licking his lips, he said, "Now it's time to chow down!"

With his fork, he cut into the fluffy pancakes, watching as his fork separated a piping hot portion. He then put it into his mouth, feeling the flavors dance around his mouth. "Mmmm," Mokuba sighed, closing his eyes as he chewed slowly. He then swallowed and chased the pancake down with the cold milk.

Mokuba repeated this ritual with every bite. Seto shook his head as he took the space next to Mokuba, and began to eat his own pancakes.

Kakashi just stared at the stack on his plate and slowly picked up his fork. He seemed hesitant.

"You are going to want to eat," Seto said, looking over at Kakashi. "You won't get something else to eat until later this evening."

With care, Kakashi slowly pulled his mask down, revealing his strong jawline. A small mole sat on his face.

"Is that why you wear a mask?" Mokuba questioned through a mouthful of pancakes. "Because of the mole?"

Kakashi blushed, "no…I just think it makes me look cool." He took a bite of the pancake and smiled. Mokuba knew the sweet but cinnamon taste of the pancakes had worked their magic on Kakashi. "These are good," he announced, confirming Mokuba's thoughts.

Mokuba laughed and answered, "well, duh! Who doesn't like chocolate?"

Kakashi chuckled and answered, "I know someone who doesn't."

* * *

**Tea's House: 7:30 AM**

Tea looked at herself once more in the mirror. She was wearing a pink tank top, a light blue jacket, and light-colored jean shorts. Her platform sandals gave her a bit of height and showed off the slender but powerful muscles in her calves. Running her hands through her hair, she nodded. "I am ready to go!"

She picked her pink purse off the bed and then walked out of her room. _I need to pick up Sasuke and then head to the park to meet Yugi, Tristan, and Joey,_ Tea thought to herself as she walked out of her house.

The sun was shining bright, painting the streets in a golden light. The sky was a gorgeous shade of bright blue and little puffballs of clouds, like Watapons, hung overhead. Tea couldn't help but smile as she felt the cool breeze on her skin and the freshness of the air. Today was definitely going to be a good day, she decided.

However, not even Tea could see the storm clouds building on the horizon. There was always a calm before the storm.


	8. Shadow Eyes

Side by side, Joey and Yugi stood under the large clock that stood in the middle of Domino Square. This is where the start of the Battle City Tournament would be announced. Yugi placed his hand over the millennium puzzle, feeling the cool metal against his fingers.

The sky was bright and clear and the sun shone brightly, painting the land in a warm golden glow. It was an odd atmosphere to announce the beginning of a war, even if that war was battled through cards. "Wait till I get my hands on dat robed freak," Joey growled next to him. Yugi turned his head to his friend, seeing the confidence on his face masking the rage behind his eyes. Losing Red-Eyes had been a terrible blow to the duelist, but thankfully it had been Time Wizard which gave his deck enough value to proceed in the tournament. The rarest card had to be anted, and that bothered Yugi.

A duelists heart was placed into their deck. Even losing a single card would leave a gaping hole in the other duelist, one that would be hard to fill. Yugi hated the ante rule, but forcing himself to follow it would be the only way he could stop the evil and help the pharaoh reclaim his memories.

"We will find him, Joey," Yugi said calmly, his eyes scanning the growing crowd of duelists. Nervous eyes, confident statures, and hostile stares were mixed among them. Duelists would find either find their courage and cunning on the field today, or they would soon find themselves too wounded to continue. Those would hang their heads low in defeat and step aside to allow the strongest through.

"I know," Joey answered. "But with so many people here, he could be anywhere."

Yugi could feel the pressure building. More eyes were on them too. Yugi knew he was a big name in the world of duelists. Having beaten Pegasus at his own game and being crowned King of Games, he knew many duelists would be either gunning for him or giving him a wide berth. A feeling of pride welled up in Yugi's soul, most likely coming from the pharaoh himself. Their feelings were interlocked and it was hard to hide secrets from each other. Yugi knew that Yami, almost to a fault, prided himself on his boldness, wit, and honor as a duelist. The only thing that kept Yami from being pushed too far over the edge was his respect for his opponents. Even the worst of them would be met with the same honor as he would meet his friends.

"I wonder where Tristan and Tea are?" Joey questioned thoughtfully, placing his hands behind his head as he looked up at the clock. Only fifteen more minutes and the start of the tournament would be announced.

"Hopefully, soon," Yugi answered, looking around. He hoped they could all stay together, as they had on Duelist Kingdom. If this new evil was out to destroy him, then his friends were in as much danger as he was.

"If it isn't Yugi and Joey," a woman's voice called out to them.

Both boys turned to face Mai, striding towards them with confidence and grace. Her long blonde hair bounced off her shoulders, shimmering in the bright sunlight. Her deep purple eyes softened as she approached them, a smile painting her thin lips.

"Hey, Mai," Joey greeted, his mood instantly changing. His smile was so big and his cheeks slightly flushed. "What brings you here?" He said and then quickly bit his lip.

Yugi felt himself feel secondhand embarrassment, it was obvious.

"You feelin' okay, hun?" Mai said, placing the back of her hand against Joey's forehead. "Because, I am here to kick butt, just like you are. And I don't want you blaming illness for when I take your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey's face dropped and he turned from her. Mai blinked and looked at Yugi for answers but Yugi just shook his head. As he thought, losing a single card wounded more than duelists pride.

Suddenly Joey perked up and pointed, "dat's him! At the coffee shop!"

"That's who Joey?" Mai questioned, obviously confused.

"The man who stole my Red-Eyes," he seethed, clenching both fists.

The man was dressed in a foot-length black cloak with a chain around the neckline. A cup of coffee was in his hands, a laptop opened on the table, and his dark beady eyes scanned the competition.

"Your Red-Eyes was stolen?" Mai exclaimed, looking over to the coffee shop. "But how?"

Joey shook his head, "it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that I am going to get it back."

Yugi felt Yami's presence beside him. _**"Yugi, may I?"**_

Yugi nodded and felt as a strong force overcame his body, moving his soul into the puzzle while the Pharaoh took his place in the mortal world. The millennium puzzle flashed, signaling that the transformation was complete. "Are you sure that is him, Joey?"

"Yeah, I could never forget dat ugly mug," Joey answered. "What would you think would happen if I went over there and just gave him the Joey surprise?" Joey lifted one of his fists in the air, his chin sticking out.

"May I challenge him for you?" Yami asked, locking his eyes with Joey.

Joey seemed unsure, concern raising his eyebrows and brightening his eyes. "I mean, if ya want to…but his dueling style..it's"

Yami held up a hand, just as Yugi knew he would, and responded, "Joey, I don't want to know about his strategies."

"But-"

"No buts," Yami answered. "If I knew his strategy before we even took the field, no matter how dishonorable he is, it wouldn't be a fair fight."

Before Joey could respond, Yami set off in the direction of the man. Joey and Mai followed closely behind.

The robed man looked up, bored, at Yami as he approached. As soon as his eyes landed on the millennium puzzle, his eyes lit up. A twisted grin pulled at his lips. "Good evening," he began pleasantly, folding his fingers together. "Can I help you with something?"

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," Yami answered, staring the man dead in the eyes.

With an arched eyebrow, the stranger answered, "And what would that be?" His voice sounded scratchy as if something were lodged in his throat.

"My friend's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. You took him from him last night in a duel." The stranger and Yami stared at each other for another moment, sizing each other up.

Standing, the robed man motioned to the duel disk on his arm. "I suppose you would like to duel to get it back?"

"That would be correct," Yami replied. Something felt off about his opponent. Yugi could feel it from deep within their soul chamber. Before he could say anything to his partner about the feeling, a strong gust of wind buffeted them.

A loud whirring came from the spinning blades of a helicopter as it flew directly overhead. Mokuba was holding onto a ladder, smiling down on them with both pride and a bit of fear-driven excitement. "Attention All Battle City Duelists," he yelled using a megaphone. His long black hair buffeting behind him. "I hope you all are prepared for war! The fight between duelists will commence now! Don't let you guard down, because the enemy is around every corner!" Mokuba yelled excitedly.

The crowd of duelists roared their battle cry. The helicopter turned and disappeared from view, the sound fading moments later.

Yami turned back to face his opponent but blinked confused as he was meant with an empty table. Alarmed, Yami looked around, trying to spot the man. "Did you see him leave?" Yami turned to both Joey and Mai.

"Sorry, pal," Joey said as he and Mai both shook their heads. "I got distracted by Mokuba and de chopper."

Yami huffed in frustration, scanning the streets around them again. A duelist who ran from a challenge wasn't a duelist at all, just simply a coward.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Tea waited patiently outside of Sasuke's hospital room as he changed into some new clothes that the Children's Foundation of Japan had given to him. She watched as nurses went from room to room, checking on patients, and performing their duties with unwavering dedication.

Taking a deep breath in, Tea's senses filled with the strong scent of disinfectant and mint which seemed to plague every hospital. Her mom had always told her that everything happened for a reason, and she wondered what the reasoning was that they had run into Sasuke.

A deep frown pulled at the corners of Tea's mouth. _When will the weird stuff end though? First this new evil and now we are dragging a child into the middle of it._ Tea chuckled to herself. If she was being honest though, Yugi seemed to be a magnet for the strange and bizarre. So this was a normal thing for them.

The door behind her clicked open and Tea quickly turned around to see Sasuke stepping out. He seemed unsure of himself as he held his arms stiffly to his side. A black t-shirt with the Nike symbol seemed baggy on his thin frame, a pair of red basketball shorts completed the look though, along with a white pair of running shoes. His other clothes, Tea had been told by the nurse earlier, had been thrown away due to the blood splatter and damage they had received. "You look good," Tea commented, smiling at him.

Sasuke didn't answer her, instead, he just rubbed his forehead.

"Oh!" Tea exclaimed as she dug into her purse. She had completely forgotten about the headband. "Here," she said, handing it to him.

Sasuke's eye grew wide as he gently took it from her. "Thanks," he said, softly. "I thought I had lost it."

Tea smiled, "sure thing. I thought it looked pretty important."

Sasuke looked up at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You ready to get out of here?" She asked, readjusting her purse.

He nodded and followed her to the elevators. As they went down, Tea stole another glance at him. He was muscular as if he had spent a lot of time training his body. He held himself with confidence and despite his injuries, his face didn't portray any sign that he was in pain.

The elevator doors opened and Tea led the way out. They crossed the lobby, where people were waiting anxiously in the same waiting room she and her friends had been in the night before. Somehow, that already seemed ages ago.

The bright sunshine greeted them as they walked outside. Sasuke stood still for a moment, his eyes wide and confused as he took everything in. "Come on," Tea said, looking down at her watch. "The tournament has started already!"

Stepping out into the street, Tea quickly pulled Sasuke back as a car sped past them, its horn blaring. "Urgh," Tea grumbled and looked at Sasuke. "When you learn how to drive, make sure you don't act like those knuckleheads."

"Drive?" Sasuke repeated slowly, as he watched the cars.

Tea blinked. Where was this kid from?

* * *

**Domino Square**

Thirty minutes had passed since the war of duel monsters had broken out. Joey and Yami had moved to the park nearby and were standing watch under the shade of a tree. Two duelists were locked in a heated battle, matching each other card for card. Joey frowned, wishing he could join in with them, but they had promised to wait. "Argh, why are they so slow?"

"Be patient, Joey," Yami answered. His arms were crossed over his chest. Joey could tell from the hard look in his eyes though, that his friend was burning with as much anticipation as he was.

"I know," Joey answered and added, "but ya can't hold back awesomeness ya know?"

"Yugi! Joey!" Tea's was music to Joey's ears. She ran over to them, waving her hands. Sasuke trailing behind her.

"'Bout time you showed up," Joey grumbled.

"Well, someone is grumpy," Tea commented, giving Joey a harsh stare.

"I'm not grumpy, I am just ready to get dis show on da road!" Joey looked around and frowned, "where is Tristan?"

"Tristan texted me and said he would catch up in a bit," Tea answered. "He said he had to run some errands."

"Good, then that means we can get a move on," Joey exclaimed. "Let's go kick some butt, Yug!"

Yami nodded, "let's go get them, Joey," Together, Joey, Yami, Tea, and Sasuke walked into the battlefield, unaware of the blood-thirsty eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

**On a Boat in the Pacific Ocean**

Hahaha! The time has come, my rare hunters! Attack Yugi and his little friends! Make them beg for mercy! By the end of this tournament, the Pharaoh will realize it is I who should be king!"


	9. A Strange Encounter

Kakashi felt himself flinch as a dinosaur roared in its fury. His cheeks darkened as Kaiba's eyes traveled over to him for the umpteenth time. The same amused smirk on his face. As much as he wanted to claim that he normally wasn't this jumpy, he would have no way of proving it. His reputation didn't exist in this world, just as these formidable creatures exist in his.

"It's okay," Mokuba finally spoke up. "Seto's virtual reality system does bring them to life. I mean, I know they are just hologram, but they do look real enough to touch."

Kakashi suppressed a heavy sigh, as he watched the other duelist summon a little puffball of a monster. From the scariest to the most fragile-looking creatures, this game was anything but normal.

"What is this game?" Kakashi finally ventured to ask, his eyes locked on the dinosaur monster as it devoured the puffball with swift bite. Drool dripped from the dinosaur's mouth, it was obviously hungry for more.

Kaiba stopped. Kakashi felt his eyes narrowing, that same distrust from yesterday reentering the elder Kaiba brother's eyes. "Don't tell me you have been living under a rock your whole life," he remarked, his voice gruff.

"Well, I-"

"You have never heard of the game Duel Monsters? It is the biggest game in the world, which is why all of these duelists have gathered to fight it out to see who is the best."

Kakashi looked at Kaiba meeting his gaze. "Sorry," he began calmly. "I am not from around here…I live in a remote village…where this kind of thing doesn't exist."

Kaiba nodded slowly and kept walking.

Mokuba walked up to Kakashi and looked up to him. "It's okay…I can explain it to you if you like?"

Kakashi smiled at Mokuba and together they kept walking, following after the older Kaiba brother whose eyes were continuously scanning the different duels taking place.

"Basically, Duel Monsters is a game that allows the players to take the role of a powerful sorcerer. You call on powerful monsters, boosting them with magic and trap cards to outwit your opponent of will and magic," Mokuba pointed to where a duelist had fallen on his knees. The digital counter falling swiftly to zero. "Once a player loses all of their life points, they lose the duel."

"Magic?" Kakashi echoed the word.

"Not really magic. The monsters aren't real and nor are the effects of the magic and trap cards. That's, as I said earlier, is thanks to Kaiba Corp's latest duel disk system. Now anyone anywhere can duel! Pretty cool, huh?" Mokuba bragged. His face beamed in admiration as he looked at his older brother.

"Yeah, pretty cool," Kakashi agreed.

* * *

**Yugi and The Gang, Battle City:**

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed. With a hand over his eyes to shade them from the sun, he scanned the crowds, taking in all of the duelists. Most of them were already engaged in heated battles, flashes of light, and shouting came from their fields. The more nervous or calculated among them were still hanging back, sizing up who to take on. One loss in this war could cost them everything. "Which one of these suckers should I take out first?"

"Be patient, Joey," Yami said. While his outward demeanor was calm, a fire of anger was burning in his heart. They had scoured Domino Square and the park for that robed thief but so far, they were unable to locate him.

"Yeah, we don't want you getting a big head," Tea giggled. Joey threw her a glare and she raised her hands in the air. Sasuke stood behind her, watching the unfolding duels with wide eyes.

Joey smiled. _This boy deserves to see a real show_. He rubbed his hands together, scouring for an opponent that would look like they would be a challenge. But no one stood out. _If only Kaiba were here…that's it!_

"I know who I want to face first," Joey announced, turning to Yami.

"Who?" Yami questioned, distracted. His eyes glued to the duel closest to them. One of the duelists had no defense except two facedown cards, but the smug look on his face told Yami he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He wondered if his opponent could see that as well.

"Kaiba," Joey said slowly for dramatic effect.

"Kaiba?" Yami and Tea both asked. Yami's eyes finally left the duel and turned to his headstrong friend.

"I want to end his insults, once and for all," Joey continued. He clenched his fists and stuck out his chin, giving the most intimidating glare he could muster.

Tea began laughing, "oh, please. Joey, you can't be serious?" One look at his face and Tea stopped laughing, the smile quickly fading.

"Joey," Yami said, holding his hands up. "That would be most unwise. Kaiba is a formidable opponent and being at the beginning of the tournament, you want to choose your opponent wisely. Not only for the sake of keeping your deck intact but also to ensure that you still have your locator cards."

"C'mon," Joey said, his face dropping. "Who was runner up at Duelist Kingdom? I could beat Kaiba now with only my pinky." Joey wiggled the pinky on his left hand for added effect.

"Yeah, but who beat who at Duelist Kingdom?" Tea asked, waving her finger at him. She looked like a mother scolding her child. Sasuke frowned. These people were just plain weird. This whole place was weird.

"Whose side are you on?" Joey yelled.

"We are on your side," Tea answered, "we are trying to save your dumbass from doing something stupid."

"Remember, you have to warm up first," Yami said from a little pushing of Yugi. The words sounded strange on the pharaoh's lips but it seemed to do the trick.

Joey sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "You're right," he conceded. "I wouldn't want to pull a brain muscle."

"What muscle?" Tea sighed.

 _What brain?_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Battle City; Kaiba, Mokuba, and Kakashi**

"Hey, you!"

Kaiba paused, feeling a surge of rage run through him. _Who the hell would address me that way? Whoever it is, they have a death wish._ Turning slowly on his heel, Kaiba faced his opponent.

A thin face with thin-framed glasses looked back at him. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was clothed in a dark, high-colored sleeveless shirt with a grey undershirt. His dark purple pants matched the shirt and the look was completed with compression tape wrapped around his right leg, a small hoister attached to it. His black eyes stared down Kaiba, a wicked grin twisting his face.

"Can I help you?" Kaiba answered, his interest quickly fading as he realized there was no duel disk on the man's arm.

"Yes, you can, actually?" the man responded. His eyes went from Kaiba to Mokuba, then fell on Kakashi. "I just wanted to talk to your friend there, Kakashi."

"You know this guy?" Kaiba questioned, and was slightly taken back. Kakashi's face had flashed from completely pale and shocked to anger.

"Kabuto," Kakashi greeted through gritted teeth.

The tension between the two males became palpable, even Mokuba seemed to sense it as he looked up at his older brother, worried.

"Look," Kaiba said, his voice lowering his chest. "I don't know or care who you are, but it's obvious Kakashi does not want to talk to you. And funny enough, neither do I. So get lost," Kaiba made to turn but Kakashi caught his arm. The touch sent a jolt of lightning through him.

"Don't turn your back on him," Kakashi warned, his eyes never leaving Kabuto's face. _I have spent the last 20 hours with this man and not once has he been so serious._ Realization struck Kaiba as he looked over Kakashi, remembering the wounds that were hidden under his clothes. _What if this was the man who had attacked him?_

"Oh, come now, Kakashi. Why such a serious look?" Kabuto's wicked grin grew, showing off the white of his teeth. "All I want to know is where Sasuke is."

"Even if I did know, why the hell would I tell you?" Kakashi spat. "You make me sick."

"Now, Kakashi," Kabuto said, taking a step closer to them. "That isn't very ni-"

"Freeze!" The words caught Kabuto off guard and he looked at Kaiba, not scared but interested. "If you take another step closer I will shoot. And I don't miss," Kaiba growled, aiming the pistol he always kept on him at the stranger.

Kabuto blinked, taking in the gun with the same confusion Kakashi had given the duel monsters earlier. He moved as if to take another step and then hesitated. "I will just talk to you all later," he finally announced, bringing his hands in front of his chest. A puff of smoke encircled him. When it cleared, Kabuto was gone.

"S-Seto?" Mokuba whimpered, looking at his older brother.

Kaiba was breathing hard. He was aware of the eyes of other city-goers around him and he slowly lowered the pistol. Putting it back in his pocket, he looked at Mokuba. "It's okay," he said. "Who was he?" Kaiba demanded from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "his name is Kabuto. He is very dangerous and someone you should never take lightly."

Kaiba huffed, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He hoped he would never see him again but Kaiba knew that wouldn't be possible. With Kakashi with them, they would be a target. _Next time I won't ask questions, I will just shoot._

* * *

**On a Boat on the Pacific Ocean**

"I didn't realize that your companion could travel so fast. He got to Battle City in a matter of hours and has already completed the first part of his assignment," Marik said. He was seated on a plush seat inside of the boat's cabin. In his hand was a glass of ice water.

The man sitting across from him looked like a snake walking. His eyes were narrowed and outlined in purple. A long tongue came out and wetted the snake man's lips, anticipation and lust filling his eyes and brightening his face. "Yes. Soon we will have what is rightfully ours."

**Author's Note:**

> This is story is a rewrite of the one I had on fanfiction.net! I hope you guys enjoy it!!


End file.
